


Square One

by perductus



Series: Togafuka Week 2014 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Togafuka Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along with the memories, went the relationships. Best friends and lovers alike, all went back to square one. </p><p>Junko Enoshima is the only one who remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square One

Click. Gone. Two years of memories erased. Junko Enoshima couldn't not laugh. It was hilarious! When her beloved classmates woke up, they wouldn't even know they were once friends. They would default back to the impressionable shells they were two years ago. All character development gone. 

It was a shame. This time round, Junko wouldn't be there to guide them. To be their friendly neighbourhood fashion guru. And god, did some of them need it. Who would tell Leon his shoes were not punk but garish and uncool? Who would teach Sakura how to do her hair like a lady? Who would help get Touko ready for dates?

She snorted. Not that the last point was really a concern anymore. Along with the memories, went the relationships. Best friends and lovers alike, all went back to square one. A pity really. The saga of Touko and Byakuya had been a fun one. A long one too, going on for months and months and months. The default gossip of the class! 

A shame, that watching them now, you'd never think that once (if only for a small time before the reset), they'd been a couple. A weird couple, but a couple. 

Junko slurped her instant ramen, flicking one of the monitors to the feed from the library, where Touko lurked in the shadows nearby where Byakuya read. It was liking looking back in time, to their first year at Hope's Peak. 

During the first year, no one paid any attention to mousy Touko. Everyone learnt to largely ignore snobby Byakuya, and he encouraged that. Both parties often excluded from non-school social events, largely by their own means. It was odd that they hadn't gotten together sooner, if Junko was going to be completely honest. They were in school alone together enough. 

Everyone knew Touko harbored a crush. She wasn't exactly subtle about it. As time went on, it became an established fact, and people started to wonder why Byakuya didn't ask her out, though of course, no one asked him to his face. Except Junko. 

School was soooooo boring, so acting as matchmaker proved a fun hobby. That, and planning the world's downfall into despair, but that was an ongoing project. 

Junko kept orchestrating situations in which the pair would be together; making the rest of the class change seats so they would have to share a desk, suggesting they pair up in PE class, etc. One of her favourites was framing them both for detention, which meant an hour locked alone in the library sorting books. 

Byakuya wasn't stupid, he must have known what she was up to. He accused her of meddling one afternoon but she just laughed in his face. Silly Byakuya!

Of course, one thing led to another and eventually Touko ended up crawling to Sayaka and Junko for a makeover. For a date. That she was going on with Byakuya. Touko grudgingly let herself be preened and washed then they sent her on her way, divulging very few of the juicy details to Junko's annoyance. 

They were never exactly your typical high school couple. The only reason anyone knew they were officially together was because Junko told everyone. Byakuya carried on trying to mask the fact, but when he thought no one was looking his hand found its way into Touko's. 

Some might call it sad then, all those memories were erased. It was just back to how it had been before. Only worse. The life and death death game brought out the worst in Junko's classmates, but Byakuya more than most. Whilst at school he'd been standoffish and rude, he'd also kept himself to himself, silently scorning his classmates from a corner of the room. Now faced with Junko's beautifully crafted situation, he was down-right cruel. 

Touko's behaviour too, changed. As neurotic as ever, but even more so. As if a hyper state of anxiety gripped her, far worse than their previous school life. Maybe Junko was just used to the Touko from the previous few months; the Touko who bathed somewhat regularly and almost smiled when complimented. The present day Touko spewed lewd comments and ungainly noises, forgetting all times Sayaka advised against such actions. Pity. 

Chopsticks scrapped the bottom of the plastic cup. Chucking away the finished ramen, Junko flicked to a different monitor, bored of the starcrossed lovers. One of them would probably end up dead soon anyway. She was hoping for Byakuya, so she could watch Touko's simpering features fall into complete and utter despair.

Watching Aoi Asahina monopolise every donut in the school, a thought crossed Junko's mind. Yes, Touko and Byakuya were back to square one, but they'd been there before. Might there be a chance to return to how they once were? They changed once. They might very well change again. 

Ugh. What disgustingly hopeful thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> these togafuka week fics are getting crappier and crappier as the week goes on but i'm determined to do something everyday.


End file.
